United Republic of Sorensonland
Kingdom of Sorensonland led by King Liam Sorenson. The nation's government is Parliament government, where everyone is allowed to elected officials to represent the nation and district they are representing. They adapt a Constitution to the Kingdom of Sorensonland after five months and six days of being a nation. They are mature nation. History of Kingdom of Sorensonland King Liam found a new nation and took his people on adventure to find land after long days of traveling, he found his nation was founded on July 10th, 2018 at 5 am. Family of King Liam Sorenson Liam Sorenson married Princess Jillian of Congo. They got married on June 10, 2016 at 6 am. Princess Jillian Greene change her name to Queen Jillian Sorenson because of her marriage with the King. The couple have five kids: #Prince Jack Sorenson (04/10/16) #Princess Jillian Sorenson II (04/10/17) #Princess Jill Sorenson (04/10/17) #Prince John Sorenson II (04/10/18) #Prince Liam Sorenson II (01/10/19)* - unborn child. King's family is located in the capital city of nation. King's International Trips - King Liam went to Favor Town to talk to Warlord about two wars involves them. (December 21 2018) Government of Kingdom of Sorensonland King Liam has decided to go with a different approach to the nation making it a little more about being a Parliament government, where you are allowed to elected officials to represent you through years to come. House of Blues are where the government meetings are held beginning of each year. Elections take place on December 11 every four years. Each member in elected for Eight years (two terms), most likely renewal their current term. The current government members were hand pick by the King Liam Sorenson, himself. Elected Districts Capital District allows 60 members elected, First District allows 50 members elected, Second District allows 40 members elected, Third District allows 45 members elected. Capital District and 2nd District district has two political parties in. The other two districts have one political party in it. *Barrhead (Capital District) *Westlock (1st District) *Jasper (2nd District) *Edmonton (3rd District) Kingdom Political Parties They elected 195 members to represent government of Kingdom of Sorensonland and each district. There are six political parties in the nation. *Kingdom Democratic Party (55)- Capital District *Kingdom Republican Party (50)- 1st District *Kingdom Conservative Party (45)- 3rd District *Kingdom Liberal Party (30)- 2nd District *Kingdom Green Party (10)- 2nd District *Kingdom New Democratic Party (5)- Capital District King's Secret Service King's Secret Service protection for the King and his family while they are home and traveling to other nations. Receives new members from Armed Forces. Kingdom Armed Forces Kingdom Armed Forces are national defense from enemy nations. Current Commander in Chief is King Liam Sorenson. The Armed Forces are involved with Favor Town. The nation have more casualties then killed members. *Army *Navy *Air Force Requirements for the Armed Forces *Age is 18 yrs old + *Sorensonlandian citizen or least have a parent of Sorensonlandian decent *Reserve Forces age is 16 yrs old * *Regular Forces age is 18 yrs old + *After 10 years + of experience you have to join the King's Secret Service protection. National Capital City Barrhead, Sorensonland is the capital city of the King and his family lives in the Palace of America. They are guarded by the King's Secret Service at all times. The King and his family are protected very well. The city has under 100,000 residents. Other Cities Westlock have under 100,000 but over 50,000 residents. Jasper have under 100,000 but over 50,000 residents. Edmonton have over 100,000 and over 50,000 residents. List of Kings *Liam Sorenson is the first leader of the nation. Since July 10 2018- Constitution of Sorensonland Kingdom of Sorensonland Constitution have four articles and sections and two parts in each section. As of December 26 2018. Article I: Voting rights You have the right to vote for anyone to represent you and your district. Section I: a) You have to be at least 18 yrs old or older to vote. b) You have to be at least a citizen or least have a parent of Sorensonlandian decent. Article II: Justice Rights You have the right to be detained by the law. Section I: a) You have the right to remain silent, You have the right to speak to a lawyer, You have the right to afford a lawyer, if can't afford one, one will be appointed by the Court, You have the right to have your lawyer present at court at all times. b) You have the right to be detained by the law enforcement officers. You have the right to be search for anything that you get caught with for your arrest. Article III: Citizenship Rights Have the right to be Sorensonlandian. Section I: a) You have the right to be Sorensonlandian citizen or decent. You have to be at least 18 yrs old at the time of application of citizenship. b) You need at least one parent of Sorensonlandian decent or married to an Sorensonlandian citizen. Article IV- Military Service Have the right to join military. Section I: a) You have the right to be in the military service, but you can decide not to join military. b) Not joining the military service is Federal offense but the you will have to be punished up to for ten years in prison, or do at least 50 community service hours for not joining the military service. This is the first four Articles of Constitution of Sorensonland for now! - King Liam Sorenson List of King Liam Sorenson family members deaths - John Sorenson is the first ever member of King's family passed away at the age of 25 years old. - Liam Sorenson II is not born yet. Noble Conflicts - Favor Town War: First War, (12/16-18), Second War, (12/24-27) (aka: Operation Saint Nicholas) > Total Casualties for Sorensonland (42,109 soliders) Lost in both wars > Total Casualties for Favor Town (7,798 soliders) Won in both wars Category:Nations Category:Nations in Africa Category:Leaders Category:Roleplay Category:Pages related to Kingdom of Sorensonland